When a runaway can't run
by Sheiala
Summary: Ander's have always been good at running away, but after getting his hand injured in Africa he has no where to run, but the two persons he ran from when he ran... is now together... without him


Warning: This is a AU, there will be Threesomes and maybe some foursomes, but most of all there will be a lot of Anders loving in this! So...

Disclaimer: I don't owe Fenris, Nathaniel or Anders ^^ They are owned by Bio ware.

A/N: This is only a short little thing before the story.

-FENRIS-ANDERS-NATHANIEL-

If you asked any of Anders friends in the Doctors without borders if Doctor Anders ever would fall in love with someone, or he we ever commit to someone, they would laugh very hard at you, and say that Doctor Anders would never find a boy or girl to settle down with, he was way to... outgoing for that.

But if you asked Anders himself he would get a very distant look in his eyes like he remembered something, Anders knew that he ran away to much, every time people got to close, every time he was to scared, he ran away. He thought he had find the perfect place for him in Africa with doctors without borders, but things never really ended up for Anders how they should, at was in a medic bay, a grenade was thrown into the bay... just some young men, thinking that Anders killed their sister when he couldn't save her, they was just boys...

Anders remembered it like it was yesterday, he knew that taking the job with Doctors without borders was a dangerous job, he knew that he should have gone home instead of taking a triple period there, but he thought that doctors without borders would be the rest of his life! He we working at that time, on a little girl no more than 5 years old she had a weak heart, he knew that there was no chance of her getting a transplantation, she had less than 10 days back to live, but to hell with it! He was going to do everything he could to make the last 10 days the best she ever had, but as a parentless 5 year old, that wasn't that hard.

Anders knew that he was too naive; he knew he couldn't save everybody especially here, he felt so bad when they died, he felt like running away, but he couldn't run away, and there was nowhere to run. He had to stay, every time. But that didn't stop every death to be printed into his soul, he would never forget the second that life disappeared in the eyes of a person, but children were always the worst. Anders was trying to make Nala fall to sleep, it was her name when he heard the split getting pulled, he didn't need to see what it was, a sound was one haunting his dreams.

"GET DOWN!" he heard himself screaming while he tugged Nala down with him, he knew that he was almost destroying her chance of survival by doing that, but if she laid there on the table she would 100% die.

The rest of it was a blur for Anders, he just remember waking up in the sickbed, and his hand... they was hurting so badly, he was almost afraid of looking down at them, he tried to open them, the pain, he had never felt that form of pain before.

He kept trying, when they finally had closed he opened them again, kept doing that, unto his world returned to being black. Next time he woke up, there was people next to him, his fellow doctor and older woman Wynne was looking at him with a worried look:" Oh Anders you finally woke up, we got worried you would not wake up before you was put on the plane back home.

"Back home? What are you talking about! I am not going here! Give me a few days! I will be back to it, I can help here! Don't send me home!" Anders knew it sounded like he was begging, and maybe he was... he couldn't go home, he was running from them...

He begged Wynne for so long time, unto the plane game that should take him back, and it was first on the plane that what Wynne said really made sense in his head, his heads... he would never do doctor work again, he could use his hands just fine, but everything that got small or he needed calm hands, he would not be able to do it.

It was not cause he needed the money he got from working, his uncle had left him way to many money, he never needed to think about that again, but never be able to work as a doctor, never be able to do his passion, never be able to run away.

Anders wasn't to sure about what he used to time on on the plane, were they waiting for him? Did they even know where he went? No... They give up on him... long time ago...

The first 5 days home... he used them on sulking in his house with Pounce, stupid grenades, stupid Wynne stupid everything! Just making coffee at the start was a challenge, hitting those small buttons... why did he have to hit them so many times, why did he have to choose if he wanted sugar or not! And he got the wrong one!

Live got a lot more annoying for Anders, small things got a lot more a problematic, and writing on his computer, he could just as well give up, his hands needed to heal a lot more to get the bandages of before he couldn't do much.

The next week Anders started getting out; he was back in his home town, first he was afraid that people would recognize him, maybe for being a slut sleeping around with way to many of both gender. Or... other people would recognize him for other thing.

It took Anders a full month before his bandages came off, and at that time he was going crazy he needed to get out of the house, he went to his old club, he hadn't been there since he was 18, so it was 10 years from now and sadly the place hadn't changed a lot, what has changed a lot was what he saw on the dance floor, the 2 persons he loved the most in the world, his 2 x boyfriends... Nathanial and Fenris swapping saliva on the dance floor.

-FENRIS-ANDERS-NATHANIEL-

Again this is just the start of the story! Im toying with the idea of throwing in a wild Sebastian and Maybe Garret Hawk, what does you people think? Not as main characters, but... yeah FOURSOME! XD

-Sheiala


End file.
